


Come Back

by the_100_bellarke



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100
Genre: 2x16 aftermath, Bellarke, Canon, F/M, canonverse, what I wish would happen after 2x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_100_bellarke/pseuds/the_100_bellarke
Summary: Bellamy is not doing well after Clarke left in 2x16. His anger shows in multiple ways.Clarke struggles to come back to Arkadia, but something makes her heart decide for her...





	

The rain was falling heavily from the sky, like a metheor or a drop ship. But nothing could distract him. Bellamy was kneeling on a muddy ground, aiming his gun at the bushes, even though it didn't seem to be anything in there. But he knew there was.

He held his breath and took a shot, then stood up and headed towards the bushes. He leaned forward to pick up his prey - a dead frog - and put it in a bag full of similar-sized animals.

Then he looked up to the sky, not even blinking when the raindrops fell into his eyes. He wondered where she was right now. Maybe in a warm, cozy cave, far away from any danger, but she might be as well somewhere in the forests, freezing as she tried to make it to a safe place.

‘She could've stayed here,’ he thought, and changed back into numb person he's been for over a month now. As he reached the gate to Arkadia, there was nothing dreamy or fond about him.

In the guard station Harper and Miller were talking and laughing while getting ready for their shift. Bellamy handed over his gun and turned towards the exit without speaking a word. His friends stared at his soaking wet uniform and the bag he was holding. Somehow they were aware of what's inside.

Bellamy felt their gaze on his back, but when he turned around they pretended to be very busy. He couldn't stand it anymore.

“You've got a problem?” Miller and Harper exchanged looks but didn't comment.

“Didn't think so,” he muttered and headed to the cantine.

The Arkadians there weren't as sensitive as the guards.

“Bellamy, we really have enough of your "gifts". If you're gonna keep hunting for frogs and squirrels you might as well stop hunting at all. It's no good anyway.”

Such a turnout of events suited him perfectly. The fact that the person speaking was this tiny little girl didn't stop him.

“How can you be so ungrateful? I'm going out there _alone_ , risking my life to get you food and all you do is complain! How about you do the job for once?! I bet you won't. You can go float yourself because you're useless!"

“Bellamy, _enough_!” He’d just started warming up, but now Octavia stood in his way.

She took his hand ad dragged him outside. The daylight enlightened her appearance. God, how did she look? She was wearing grounder clothes, braided her hair like one of them...And she even painted her eyes black, but because of the rain the paint was now all over her face. At least the expression on it was familiar.

“What the hell, Bellamy?! Are you out of your mind?”

He stared coldly into her eyes. “Out of my way.”

But she has always been the stubborn one.    

“She’s just a kid!” Octavia frowned, but then realized something, and suddenly all the anger left her face. Now she looked worried.

“I know you're hurting, but it's not good enough of a reason to...”

“Stop. You know nothing. Or maybe Indra taught you mind reading?” he said with a hurtful smirk on his face. “What do you want from me?! Why are you here? I thought Lincoln was your _family_ now.” 

He stood there with fists shaking from anger and his eyes full of tears. But he wasn't ready to let them run.  

 “I came here to protect you, O. I had to kill so you'd be safe! All I ever did was to compensate you for being the second child. And that's how you thank me! You leave me when I need you! When there's no one with me! Screw you. You chose your home. So get the hell out of here!”

Now he was done. He left Octavia standing there, probably shocked, but he didn't care. He had to go before anyone could see his tears.

There was so much anger in Bellamy, but every time he let a bit of it go he felt so exhausted. All he could do was cry. Then sleep. So he cried, alone in his cabin, his face hidden in hands. He felt so weak, so hopeless and so lonely. What did he ever do to deserve this?

So weak, so sad, so lonely...hopeless...useless...helpless.... So angry, so sad, so lonely... Where are you, Clarke?

                      * * *

Clarke knew there was no chance for a warm welcome. She probably shouldn't have come back at all. But she was ready to face it, because she finally understood that she couldn’t run from her demons. She needed to slay them.

Clarke was still hidden in the dark of the forest, but she could watch Arkadia from there.                      ‘One step forward and there will be no going back,’ she thought.               The last move is always the hardest, and although she was aware of that, she hadn’t moved for about 15 minutes now.

But then she saw him. Bellamy was on guard duty, looking focused and cautious. But exhausted. What had happened to him?                          Clarke sensed that something was out of the ordinary and it made her take action. She stepped slowly out of the woods, her hands held up visibly in the air so they wouldn't shoot her.                     “Here goes nothing,” she said to herself.

                     * * *

When he saw movement in the distance, Bellamy instinctively grabbed his gun and took aim. But the closer the person got, the more he lowered his arm. She moved forward, but he couldn't decide what to do.

Should he run to her? Or maybe stay still and wait? How about turn around and go away, just like she had?   There were so many thoughts in his head that Bellamy couldn't make any rational choice. So he just did what his heart said, its voice clear and reasonable. He left the gun and other guards and went running towards Clarke.

When he was close enough he quickly checked whether she had any wounds, but everything seemed okay. So he took her in his arms and squeezed hard, lifting her off the ground.

Eventually Bellamy put her down but kept hugging her, hiding his face in her tangled blond hair. He started sobbing uncontrollably. It felt like he was choking, and crying out loud was the only way to stop it.

He could feel Clarke's arms shaking. Her tears wet his shirt through as she repeated over and over, her voice muffled, “I'm sorry, Bellamy, I'm so sorry...”

But all he could say in response was: “Shh...shh...it's okay...Just don't do it anymore, alright? I can't lose you again.”

They both knew nothing like that would ever happen again. And that it wasn’t okay that it did. But there would be time to talk it through. Right now, the only thing that mattered was that they were finally together.


End file.
